I'm Sure They'll Love You Like I Do
by xoxcassie382xox
Summary: Cam and Maya are going stronger than ever. But when Mrs. Saunders hears about Maya, she is furious at the fact that Maya is a "distraction" from hockey. Cam ignores his mother, but when his family comes for a visit, will they finally accept Maya? Or will they destroy Camaya's relationship for good?
1. Surprise

"Cam, who is that?" Mrs. Saunders said during their daily skype session.

"Who?" Cam said turning around.

"The girl in that picture," Mrs. Saunders said pointing.

Cam turned towards his nightstand, right next to the bed he was laying on. His mom was pointing to the picture of him and Maya in a red frame. Cam was sitting on the grass with Maya sitting in between his legs leaning her back against his chest. They were both laughing in the picture-it was candid- as they were staring at each other lovingly. Cam smiled at the memory.

He grabbed the picture and held it up to the screen, "This is Maya, my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" Mrs. Saunders said, more annoyed then surprised, "for how long?"

"I don't know, a couple of months." Three and a half months to be exact, but he wasn't going to say that.

"When did you plan on telling me?" She replied.

He just shrugged. "Campbell James Saunders, we did not send you all the way to Canada so you could experience puppy love."

"Mom calm down-"

"We sent you to play hockey," she interrupted, "and a girlfriend is nothing but a distraction."

"Mom she's not like that. She's really supportive of hockey, she's actually helped me in a lot of ways with it. Mom if you actually met her, you'd see how great she is," Cam tried to explain.

"Oh I'd love to. Oh wait, I can't because you don't live with me anymore. You moved to Toronto with a billet family to play HOCKEY!" Cam just rolled his eyes.

"Just because I have a girlfriend doesn't mean I'm giving up hockey," Cam stated.

"You say that now, but soon you'll be skipping practices to hang out with her, you'll lose games cause you'll be thinking about her you-"

"Whatever, I have to go. Hockey practice, which in other terms means running off with Maya, right mom?" He interrupted her.

"Campbell Saunders don't use that tone with me. I want you to break up with her immediately," Mrs. Saunders said.

He looked at his mom shocked, "Not gonna happen," and with that he ended the call. He sighed and threw his Ipad on the other side of the bed. That was his first real fight with his mom, he's always been really close with her. He hated the fact that she didn't approve of Maya, especially since she never even met her.

He looked at the clock and knew he had to go to practice. Cam got up grabbed his bag and went out the door.

XXXXXXX

"Guess who?" Maya said coming up behind Cam at his locker and covering his eyes with her hand.

He smiled at his girlfriends quirkiness. "Hm," he said, "it could be that girl I hooked up with at the mall the other day."

Maya slapped his arm as he turned around laughing. He pulled her close to him and said, "Or it could be my perfect girlfriend."

She smiled as he leaned in and kissed her. They were smiling when they pulled apart and Cam turned around and closed his locker.

"So," Maya said as Cam slipped his arm around her waist, "Want to hang out tonight? Dinner at The Dot?"

"I can't h-"

"Hockey practice. Sorry! I totally forgot. That's okay another day then," she said smiling. He smiled back at her. He doesn't know what his mom was talking about, she respected his hockey and totally understood his hectic schedule. His mom just assumed she was distracting him, but really she was the only thing keeping him focused.

Cam was so lost in thought he didn't even notice Maya snapping in front of his face.

"Earth to Cam!" she said.

He shook his head, snapping out of his daze, "Sorry babe. Lost in thought."

"You okay?" Maya asked concerned.

He debated telling Maya what his mom said and how she feels, but he decided against it realizing it would do nothing but hurt her feelings, "Yeah I'm great."

She raised her eyebrows, uncertain if he was lying, but before she could continue questioning the warning bell rang.

"Better get to class, I'll see you later," Cam said kissing her on the cheek.

She waved as they walked in separate directions. Maya walked into math class worried. Ever since Cam admitted that his "fall" from the catwalk was no accident, she paid more attention to the way he acted. After his arm healed he seemed to be okay, and the team started treating him better, but she was always on the lookout for any traces of depression. She was scared, and she didn't want him to hurt himself again.

"Maya calm down, you're just over analyzing the situation, something you always do," Tristan tried reassuring her.

"Yeah I guess you're right," Maya said as the teacher walked in. She huffed and sighed while taking out her notebook, getting ready for class.

XXXX

"I'm sorry for hanging up on you," Cam said as he answered his moms phone call.

She smiled, "It's okay sweetie. I understand why you were mad. So how did Maya take it?"

"Take what?"

"The breakup," Mrs. Saunders stated.

"What breakup?"

"You didn't breakup with Maya?" She said annoyed.

"Of course not, why would I do that?" Cam said.

"Cam we agreed you were going to?"

"You told me to, and I refused. That's not exactly an agreement," he said now going from angry to furious.

"Cam this is ridiculous you hav-"

"Mom, Maya is a part of my life. You're just going to have to deal with that," Cam interrupted.

"Not only is she distracting you from hockey, but she is breaking us apart. You do realize we have never fought like this before! You are ruining your relationship with your mom for some girl!"

"Well, she isn't just some girl, and you're going to have to accept that," Cam said irritated. He heard a horn honk and looked out the window to see Dallas.

"Mom I have to go, Dallas is here to take me to practice."

"We are not done talking about this Cam. Not even close," Mrs. Saunders said hanging up. He rolled his eyes, grabbed his bag and ran out the door.

XXXXXX

_6 months later_

"Holy crap am I exhausted," Maya said throwing her bag on the floor and jumping on Cam's bed. "You know, if I knew you lived on the worlds steepest cliff, I would not have came here." Cam just rolled his eyes and laughed. His billet family's house was barely more than a mile away from the school, but it was true that it was on a very big hill. Cam didn't have hockey practice so Maya and him decided to walk to his house and hangout.

"You're such a drama queen," Cam said joining her on the bed.

"Tell that to my burning feet," she said as she snuggled into Cam's chest while he wrapped his arms around her. He kissed the top of her head as he rubbed her arm soothingly.

"I'm warning you now that I'm probably going to be asleep very soon," Maya said tired.

"Wouldn't be the first time," Cam said smiling. Every time they hung out at one of their houses, she usually fell asleep. It's not her fault, with her music and schoolwork she's just as busy as Cam is. He didn't mind when she fell asleep though, he actually loved when she fell asleep on him.

She lifted her face and rested her chin on his chest, "I love you."

He smiled and said, "I love you more." He pulled her face to his and started kissing her.

"Not possible," she said in between kisses. The kiss went from sweet and simple to erotic and passionate in seconds. Maya was straddling him on the bed. His hands moved to her butt and slowly worked its way under her shirt. He was about to unclip her bra when she rolled over, forcing him on top of her. He chuckled as she found the tips of his shirt and ripped it off, throwing it to the other side of the room. He then moved slowly down to her neck, being careful not to do anything that would leave a mark-because she would literally kill him if he gave her a hickey. He moved back up to her lips as she tangled her fingers into his hair. He then proceeded to pull of her shirt off and tossed it aside. She moved her hands to his belt buckle and was about to unbuckle it when suddenly the doorbell rang. They broke apart and looked at each other curiously.

After a moment the doorbell rang again. They looked at each other confused, as they got up and grabbed their shirts and put them back on. They started to fix themselves as Cam went downstairs and opened the door with Maya trailing behind him.

"SURPRISE!" Shouted Mr. and Mrs. Saunders, Cam's older brother Jesse, and his younger sister Taylor, all wearing Toronto Ice Hound jerseys.

* * *

_**So I hope you guys liked this! I really want to continue, but I probably won't update until I get at least ten reviews, so please review/favorite/follow! It means the world to me, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! :) **_


	2. Not so happy homecoming

_**Hey guys, I just want to thank all of you for your reviews! They were so sweet and I'm so glad you liked this story. Sorry for the wait, I just started junior year :O :/. Anyway, I personally feel this chapter wasn't that good, but maybe you guys will disagree. So anyway, here's chapter 2: **_

* * *

Cam's face lit up. "Oh my gosh! What are you guys doing here?" he said hugging them one by one as they entered his house.

"Well we know how stressed you've been because of the big championship game coming up and

you've been very homesick, so we thought we'd bring a little bit of home to you!" Mrs. Saunders said.

Maya just stood there awkwardly. She was happy his family came to visit-she knows how much Cam missed them- but their timing was terrible.

"Guys, this is Maya," Cam said going next to her, "Maya this is my mom and dad, my brother Jesse, and my sister Taylor. "

"Hi," Maya smiled nicely, "it's really nice to meet you."

"Wish we could say the same," Cam heard his mom mumble. Cam glared at her.

Jesse stuck out his hand, "Very nice to meet you, we've heard a lot about you." Jesse winked at Cam.

"Yeah I've heard a lot about you guys too," Maya said.

It was quiet for a minute, a really uncomfortable and awkward silence filled the room.

"So," Mr. Saunders said breaking the silence, "how long have you guys been together?"

"Nine months," Cam stated smiling at Maya.

"Wow, that's a long time," Jesse said.

They shrugged and nodded their heads.

Another silence.

"I should probably go, big family moment I don't want to intrude," Maya said.

"Oh honey you don't have to we don't mind," Mr. Saunders said. Mrs. Saunders remained quiet.

"No you guys have all this catching up to do. I'll just grab my bag and go," Maya said.

She retrieved her bag and stated, "It was nice meeting you guys." They just nodded. Maya waved and let herself out.

"I like her! She's pretty!" Taylor shouted from the couch where she was playing with her dolls. Cam laughed while everyone remained quiet.

"When your mother told me you had a girlfriend I was hoping she was joking," Mr. Saunders said.

"So wait, you guys were here. Alone. Way to go Cam!" Jesse said patting him on the back. Cam's parents glared at Jesse as Cam did a face palm.

XXXX

"So how was the rest of the night with your family?" Maya asked in school the next day.

"It was great!" Cam said. And honestly it was, after they finally moved on from yelling about Maya, they actually did start to reconnect. Cam missed his family so much, he was so happy they were here, even though it was just for a little while. He just hated the fact that they wouldn't even give Maya a chance. If they actually got to know her, he knows that they would love her almost as much as he did.

He sighed and Maya looked at him concerned. He just shook his head as the teacher started class.

XXX

"Hey guys," Maya said walking up to the hockey team.

"Hey Mini Mat," Dallas said as Cam wrapped his arm around her.

"What are you guys talking about?" Maya asked leaning into Cam.

"Hockey," they all replied in unison.

Maya laughed, "Of course." Cam was so happy the team liked Maya. At first they had their doubts about Maya after the whole chicken cutlet incident, but eventually they grew to love her.

"Alright, we should get to class. See you guys after school," Luke stated as the team dispersed. Maya turned towards Cam and wrapped her arms around him.

"Guess what?" Maya said excitedly.

"What?"

"Guess!" Maya said.

"And what if I don't?"

"Then I won't kiss you for a week!" Maya said giggling.

"Eh," Cam said sarcastically as Maya pouted. He swooped in and kissed her by surprise. He pulled her close as she wrapped his hands around her neck.

"Now tell me!" Cam said when they pulled apart.

"I got you a gift," Maya said smiling.

"Really what is it?"

Maya pulled a small bracelet out of her bag. It was a thin red string with tiny blue beads attached.

"It's for good luck! I got it small so you can wear it during your games, and it looks like your supporting the ice hounds. Plus I know red is your favorite color. And the blue beads represent me, cause blue is my favorite color! This way whenever you see it you can think of me, and know that I am always with you, no matter what."

"Maya, I love it. Thank you," He said pulling her in for a kiss. She giggled as she tied the bracelet around his wrist.

"Well now the team is gonna kill me. Because I think about you all the time as it is, now that I have this I'll be thinking about you 24/7," Cam gave her a big grin.

"Good, so when all those hockey sluts are throwing themselves at you, you'll have this bracelet to remind yourself that you are taken."

"I don't need a reminder, Maya. There is no competition with those girls. When you have perfection, you never settle for less."

Maya blushed at the compliment. _She was so cute_, Cam thought. He pulled her lips to his once more before the bell rang.

"I love you, Maya," Cam said.

"I love you, too," Maya stated.

"I have to go to math, I'll see you later," Maya said and went the other direction.

XXXX

"Maya, can you go get a carton of eggs?" Mr. Matlin asked in the grocery store.

"Sure," she said walking towards the isle. When she got there, she noticed a familiar tall brown haired women looking through the isle.

"Hi Mrs. Saunders," Maya said.

Mrs. Saunders turned to her. "Hello Maya," she said dully.

"Do you need help finding anything?" Maya asked.

"No."

"Are you looking for something specific?" Maya asked kindly.

"No," Mrs. Saunders said flatly, avoiding her gaze.

"Is everything okay?" Maya asked.

"Yes, why wouldn't it be?" Mrs. Saunders said rudely.

"You just seem upset or angry," Maya looked at the ground.

"Well as a matter of fact I am, would you like to know why?" Mrs. Saunders said.

"If you don't mind saying it. If it's too personal I won't be offended."

"Well you see Maya, I do have a problem. My son flew halfway across the world to participate in this great opportunity that will help him immensely in his future hockey career. The only problem is he is throwing all of that away so he can hang around with some girl."

Maya looked down at her feet, feeling a mix of shock, sadness, and embarrassment.

"Look Maya, you seem like a very sweet girl. Which is why I think it's best for you to get out now. Say you and Cam stay together, and he is drafted in the NHL. You honestly think you guys will be okay? You guys will have no time for each other. Face it Maya, you may be important to Cam now, but in the very near future, you'll just be a forgotten face," Mrs. Saunders walked away.

Maya stood there frozen. She wiped away tear as she tried to process what just happened.

* * *

**_So I hope I didn't dissapoint, anyway I'll update at around 30-35 reviews. Thanks for reading xoxo c: 3_**


	3. Is it really over?

_**I am so sorry for such a long wait! Like I said it's my junior year! And as I was finishing up my computer was like "Nah" and broke on me, but it's back up and here is chapter 3! I promise the next chapter will come much shorter! Anyway thanks for the reviews, they were so sweet! Anyway here you are chapter 3, enjoy :D:**_

* * *

Maya had been avoiding Cam, and he had no idea why. He hadn't seen her all weekend, and Monday at school he couldn't find her anywhere. She had ignored all his texts and calls. He hadn't seen her all day in school except when they passed each other in the hallway, but she didn't even look at him.

Something was wrong, really wrong and he had no idea why. But he was going to find out. At the end of the day, he saw Maya at her locker.

"Maya, hey!" Cam said.

She looked up and gave a light smile, until going back to her books.

"Maya what's going on?"

"What do you mean?" She said avoiding his gaze.

"You just seem very distant. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Maya said emotionless.

"Maya, shutting me out isn't going to do anything."

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Maya finally looked up at Campbell. Her eyes weren't filled with anger or jealousy, it was just pure sadness.

Cam grabbed her hand and pulled her into an empty classroom.

"Maya, what is going on with you?"

"Nothing!" Maya shouted.

"I know that's not true! Something's wrong, now what is it? Is it a family thing? Is it me?" Maya said nothing as Cam continued, "Maya we never keep secrets from each other, ever! And we certainly don't lie to each other so just tell me what the problem is."

She didn't say anything, she just looked at her feet. Maya hated how she had been treating Cam, but she didn't know what else to do. She didn't know if she should tell him about what his mom said or not. She didn't want him to be mad at his mother, but she also couldn't keep secrets from Cam.

She took a deep breath and said, "I talked to your mom the other day."

Cam was thrown back by her statement, "Where?"

"At the grocery store. She looked confused so I went to go help her," Maya said.

"Well that was sweet of you," Cam said.

"Yeah, until she made it very clear she didn't want my help."

"What-"

"Did you know she hated me?" Maya finally looked at him with tears in her eyes.

Cam nodded hesitantly. "It's not you she hates. It's just the fact that I have a girlfriend."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I should have I'm sorry. I just didn't want you to take it personally."

"How can I not take that personally?" Maya screamed.

Cam sighed. "You want to know the worst part?" Maya said looking down, "everything she said was true. I'm nobody, always have been, always will be. I'm just some band geek, while you're hotshot hockey player who will most likely be in the NHL in a couple years. And eventually I will just be one of many girls who you dated."

"Maya you know that's not true-"

"Do I?" She interrupted. "There was always something telling me that I am doing nothing but holding you back, and I don't want to do that anymore."

"What are you saying?" Cam said.

"I'm saying," Maya said choking back tears, "We're done."

Maya tried to walk away but Cam grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

"Maya you have never held me back-"

"Goodbye Cam," Maya said. She gave Cam a chaste kiss on the cheek and ran out of the classroom crying.

XXXXX

Cam walked to his parents hotel room infuriated, he tried to find Maya but she was nowhere to be found. She continued to ignore his messages.

When he finally got there, he walked in to everyone watching tv except for Mrs. Saunders, who was in the "kitchen" cooking dinner.

"Hi honey," Mrs. Saunders greeted Cam.

"What did you say to her?" Cam said with sadness.

"Who?" Mrs. Saunders said, not looking up from the sauce she was stirring.

"Don't play dumb. I know you talked to Maya. You're the reason she broke up with me."

"Well honey I am very sorry that things didn't work out but-"

"Things were perfectly fine until a talk that you had with her a couple of days ago, and I just want to know what that talk was!" Cam was screaming now.

"Campbell Saunders you will not use that to-"

"What did you say to her?" Cam said losing his patience.

"I didn't say anything. I just reminded her that her time with you was limited and that ending it as soon as possible was-"

"How? How could you say that? Mom you knew how I felt about her!"

"And you knew how I felt about her, but that didn't stop you from pursuing her now did it."

"YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHO I CAN AND CANNOT BE IN LOVE WITH!"

"Please Cam you are a 16 year old boy you don't know what love is," Mrs. Saunders said going back to her sauce.

Cam went to leave, "Where are you going?" Shouted Mrs. Saunders. He just ignored her and slammed the door shut.

"What did you do Cheryl?" Mrs. Saunders said.

"I didn't do anything!"

"You better pray that that boy gets Maya back, because if he's lost Maya, then you lost him."

* * *

**_I hope you liked it! I'm sorry it was kind of short, I was rushing to give you guys something! I promise the next one will be shorter wait longer chapter! :) I am not gonna wait for a certain amount of reviews but I really do love them so review/favorite/follow! xoxo_**


	4. I die a little more every day

**Omg I am so sorry for how long it's been. Saying there was no time to do this is an understatement. Junior year, late rehearsals, new job, and to top it all of my laptops been broken for about two weeks! I've been doing this on my phone/old computer :p. but anyway i am so sorry the wait was so long and I hope you haven't forgotten about this story! Anyway, here's chapter 4! hope you enjoy:**

Three days. Three miserable days.

That's how long it's been since Cam and Maya broke up. It's not like Cam didn't try. Maya ignored his calls, messages, chats, and even had Katie lie about her whereabouts.

Maya hated what was happening. She missed Cam more than anything, but she didn't want to be the reason for the fighting of Cam and Mrs. Saunders. She wasn't worth ruining their family.

In school, Maya avoided Cam at all costs. He would wait at her locker after every class but she never went. All he wanted to do was talk to her, and she was making that impossible.

"Maya," Tristan snapped her out of her daze in French class, "why don't you just talk to him?"

"Who?" Maya said, pretending she didn't know what he meant. He rolled his eyes, not buying it. "Is it really that obvious?"

"Oh yeah!" Tristan said and she sighed.

"Maya we all know you are dying, and he clearly is too. So just go talk to him!"

"No!"

"You're miserable, he's miserable! Everybody's miserable. And there's a perfect solution. Get back together!"

"Tristan, you don't understand-"

"I understand that you are my best friend and seeing you this depressed is killing me. And Owen says Cam is probably a bigger mess than you are. He's been doing horrible at hockey practice, they say he's depressed, which makes him distracted." That really hit Maya. Cam's mom thought that she was ruining his hockey career, and that's why she broke up with Cam. The fact that he was doing terribly worried her.

As she contemplated whether or not to talk to him, the bell rang.

Maya quickly grabbed her stuff and Cam finally took his chance. He ran up to Maya and said, "Hey."

Maya didn't even look up. She grabbed her bag and started walking past him but he grabbed her hand and pulled her back to him.

"I know this is killing you almost as much as it's killing me. Five minutes that's all I ask."

Maya sighed and nodded. If she was going through hell, imagine how Cam must have felt. He pulled her into the same classroom they broke up in. She shuddered at the thought of that day. The hallways were loud because everyone was on their way to lunch. They stood there awkwardly for a second, not knowing what to say or what to do.  
"Look," Maya said, "I know you probably hate me. I'd hate me too if I were you. But-"

"You think I'd be here right now if I hated you? I wish I hated you that would make things so much easier. The problem is that I am head over heals in love with you."

Maya looked at the ground; she didn't know how to respond. All she wanted to do was close the space between him, hug him and kiss him and tell him how much she loves him. But she can't do that.

"The worst part is you don't even care. You just avoided me, and you are just going on with your life when I am over here dy-"

"Okay I know that I hurt you but there is no way in hell that you can tell me that I don't care! You think this is easy for me too? I die a little more every second of every day! Every time I see you I just want to collapse and cry because I love you more than anything and everything. But I am not going to be the reason for the fights between you and your family and I am certainly not going to be the one that ruins your hockey dreams," Maya said basically screaming.

"Our breakup is the only thing that is ruining my hockey dreams! I can't do anything knowing that we aren't together. I literally can't function without you."

"That's not what your mom thinks," Maya said in a softer tone.

"It doesn't matter what my mom thinks! This is between me and you. Not her. I love you and you love me, that's all that matters."

"But-" Cam cut Maya off by running towards her and kissing her. He put his arms on her waist and pulled her close to him and she instinctly put her arms around his neck. Forgetting about their fights, forgetting about his mom, all Maya could think about was how good it felt to feel Cam's warm body on hers. They pulled apart smiling and wrapped their arms around each other, as Cam picked Maya up and spun her around, so happy he had her back.

* * *

_**Woohoo finally the love is back! But how will Cam's mom react? DUH DUH DUH! (lol) so anyway i promise to try and get the next chapter up as soon as possible and i PROMISE there will be another chapter! Anyway, hope you enjoyed this. Please review, seriously just the simplest words mean the world to me! and thank you for all the previous reviews they seriously mean a lot! XOXO **_


	5. Nobody Will Know Except Everyone

_**Once again, sorry for the long update! I've been sooo busy and I'm such a procrastinator. But here it is! **_

* * *

Cam walked into school with a huge smile on his face. He had gotten Maya back, he was doing better in hockey, and he could finally enjoy the rest of the time he had with his family. It's been five days since him and Maya got back together, and his family would only be in Canada for two more weeks. He decided that he wasn't going to tell them about Maya until they were back home, he didn't want to risk any more fights.

Cam was so lost in thought he didn't even realize he finally got to Maya's locker.

"Hey," she said and kissed him softly, snapping him out of his gaze.

"Hello beautiful," he said pulling away. She smiled at his nickname for her.

"So, after school, you me and the dot?" Cam said smiling.

"I can't. Whisperhug practice."

"Oh come on, I have to make up for lost time," Cam said deviously leaning in.

"Easy tiger. There is plenty of time for that later," Maya said pushing him away with her hands.

"No time like the present! Come on let's ditch next period."

"What? No way!" Maya has always been the innocent, good girl. She never breaks the rules and wasn't about to ditch class to hang out with her boyfriend.

"Come on, it'll be fun! Just one period! It won't kill you!"

"No Cam I ca-" Cam interrupted Maya with a subtle but passionate kiss. She was taken by surprise but immediately responded by wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Let's go!" Cam said and before Maya had to time protest he picked up her bag and was pulling her out the front doors of Degrassi.

XXXXXX

Laughter filled the room of Cam's parents and his billet parents. They were all drinking wine and talking. Jesse had taken Tessa for a walk and Mr. and Mrs. Saunders were at Cam's billet family's house.

"So, I noticed Cam has been a lot happier," Jane, Cam's billet mom, said.

"'I have noticed that. See, I knew that this whole Maya thing was just a phase," Cheryl said.

Jane was confused, not only did she love Maya but she just saw her yesterday. She came over and her and Cam watched movies all day.

Before she could comment, her phone rang and Bill-his billet dad-went to answer it.

"I am sorry but I don't understand. Campbell isn't sick. No, Cam wouldn't just cut like that! Yes I u-. But- Okay thank you."

"Apparently Cam didn't show up to his first period class."

"What? Where could he be?" Pure panic filled Cam's mothers voice.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling he isn't in any danger. My guess was this was his own doing," Bill said.

XXXXXXXXX

"What do you mean my baby is missing? Katie drove her to school, just like every morning! Yes I understand. Okay, thank you," Mrs. Matlin said.

"Well what did they say?" Said Mr. Matlin worriedly.

" Apparently Maya didn't go to class!"

"What do you mean she didn't go to class?"

"I just don't understand how Katie could have gone but not Maya?"

XXXXXXXX

"Phone off, now!" Cam said.

"Cam, this is my eighth missed call from my mom. She is going to kill me. They obviously know we ditched."

"How is she going to know? If you answer now it will just make it obvious that you aren't in class. This way you can just say the teacher didn't see you or something. Now just stop worrying and come on!" He said ripping the phone out of her hand and putting in his pocket. He grabbed her and they continued their walk as she rolled her eyes.

"Where are you even taking me anyways?" She said.

"If I tell you, it will ruin the surprise."

"You know I hate surprises, Cam."

"I know," he said and stopped in his tracks and pulled her to him, "that's what makes this so fun." He then moved his hands to her waist as he pulled her in for a quick kiss. She kissed back eagerly, wrapping her hands around his neck.

"Now come on, let's go we are almost there."

Maya rolled her eyes and hesitantly continued to walk.

After about five minutes they finally arrive. It was just a tiny field in the middle of nowhere.

"Should I be scared? Is this where you rape and kill me?'" Maya said.

Cam gave her the 'what is your problem?' look. "You really need to stop watching all those lifetime movies, Maya."

"It's an unhealthy addiction," She said giggling, "but seriously what are we doing here?"

"I stumbled across this place when I was going for a run one day. And ever since then I come here all the time. To do homework, to relax or think, to work out, anytime I just need some peace and quiet. This has become my favorite place in the world. I never showed anyone this place before."

"So, why are you showing me this?" Maya asked.

"Well," he said turning to face her, "I wanted to share my favorite place with my favorite girl."

Maya smiled, " Thank you, for showing me this."

He leaned down and gave her the most passionate kiss he could possibly give.

"I love you, Maya Matlin."

"I love you, Campbell Saunders."

Before they knew it hours passes. Cam and Maya lay in the field, talking about everything and anything.

"How is that a baby?" Cam said laughing.

"It just is! Look it has the bottle and everything!" She said pointing to the sky laughing.

"You have such a weird imagination."

"At least it's better than yours Mr. it's a hockey puck," she said in an imitating voice.

"I do not sound like that," Cam said.

There stomachs started to hurt from all the laughter. Maya sat up and reached into her pocket, until she remembered Cam took her phone.

"Cam, my phone."

"No," Cam said.

"Cam, give me my phone," she said sticking her hand out to him.

He just shook his head. She gave the 'im serious look' and he rolled her eyes and handed it to her.

She reached it and looked at the time. "Cam! It's 2:30!"

"What? That's impossible Maya."

"No its not! Cam my clock says 2:30."

"It's obviously wrong," he pulled out his phone, "unless It's not and it's 2:30. Oops."

"Oh my gosh. We skipped all day of school. A whole day. My mom is going to kill me."

"Would you relax? Tell the school you were sick and tell your mom that you were really sick and just stayed in the car all day or something."

"How are you okay with this? We have to go now!" Maya said picking up her stuff and running. Cam rolled his eyes and followed her.

XXXXXXX  
"Mrs. Matlin you have to remain calm. We have about five people who said they saw Maya in school today. This is very common for high school students. Often it becomes too much and they decide to take a br-" Mr. Simpson was sitting in his office with Mr. and Mrs. Matlin.

"Not my Maya! Maya would never do this on her own, something must have happened!"

"Mrs. Matlin if you could please ju-" Mr. Simpson tried to explain.

"Where is he? Where's my son?" Mr. and Mrs. Saunders burst into the office.

"Mrs. Saunders please we're jus-"

"You lost two children in one day? What kind of school is this?" Mr. Matlin shouted.

"Wait, Mrs. Saunders? As in Campbell Saunders?" Mrs. Matlin said.

"Yes, he's our son," Mr. Saunders interrupted.

"Do you see what I was getting at now, Mrs. Matlin?" Mr. Simpson said.

"What do you mean?" Mrs. Saunders said.

"If you are trying to imply that my daughter ran off with her boyfriend like some harlot then you better rethink your words."

"Boyfriend? No you must be mistaken Campbell and Maya broke up recently," Mrs. Saunders said with a bit too much pride.

"Excuse me?" Mrs. Matlin said.

"Yes about a week ago," Mr. Saunders said.

"You must be mistaken. Campbell was just at our house yesterday. He and Maya were hanging out and he had dinner with us."

"Cam had hockey practice, and then studied at the library yesterday," Mrs. Saunders said.

"With all due respect, he must have lied," Mr. Matlin said.

"My son doesn't lie to me. Ever. And if you think for a sec-" Mrs. Saunders was cut off.

"Please, could we all be civil about this. I promise that they will return, and we will call you when they do. But in the meantime, you should all calm down and try going home. Maybe they went back," Mr. Simpson said trying to get everyone to relax.

"Fine. But if they aren't back by tonight, you can expect a call from my lawyer."

They all walked out and walked outside.

"Well I hope your happy. Now the school principal thinks we are psychos," Mrs. Saunders said.

" I don't care who thinks what about me I just want my daughter safe and sound at home!" Mrs. Matlin said.

"Mom, dad!" Maya said from behind them.

Mrs. Matlin turned around and gave Maya a giant hug. "Maya! Oh Thank God! Are you okay?"

"Yes, mom I'm fine."

"Where have you been young lady?" Mr. Matlin interrupted.

"It was my fault," Cam said from behind them, "Maya was really stressed about her schoolwork so I suggested taking a break. It was only supposed to be for a little while, but we lost track of time."

"Campbell Saunders, what makes you think skipping class is okay? Especially to hang out with your ex-girlfriend?"

"Ex?" Maya interrupted.

_Shit, _Cam thought.

* * *

_**I just want to say that I in no way meant to insult anyone by the 'rape' joke. I just want you all to know I take rape very seriously and I didn't mean anything offensive by it, and I'm sorry if this upset someone I just want you all to know I didn't mean anything by it.**_

_**So anyway, Please review! It means sooo much! And just letting you know that no matter how long my update is, there will always be another chapter unless I say it's the last one, which probably won't happen for a little longer! So just thought I'd let you guys know! okay xoxo byee 3**_


	6. The Cats Out Of The Bag

_**I apologize for the awkward spacing. My new laptop doesn't have Microsoft word, so I have to use this wordpad shit that does all this weird stuff. I'm sorry for how long it takes for me to update, school takes up so much time and I never get a chance. But anyway, enjoy!**_

* * *

"You didn't tell them?" Maya asked hurt.  
"Didn't tell us what?" Mrs. Saunders said.  
"I was just waiting for the right time-" Cam tried to explain  
"THE RIGHT TIME?" Maya shouted.  
Everyone was talking at once. They were all whinining and yelling and fighting.  
"Look," Mr. Matlin shouted, causing everyone to stop talking, "today has been a very confusing and stressful day. Let's all just go home and realize what we want to do from there. Okay?"  
"That's a good idea. Come on Cam," Mr. Saunders went over to Cam. Before turning around, he looked over at Maya, who was looking straight down. She had a mix of pure anger and absolute sadness. She felt betrayed and dissapointed. All Cam wanted to do was run up to her and hug her and kiss her and tell her how much he loved her. But he couldn't.  
"Maya, come on," Mrs. Matlin said. She turned around and walked to the car, without taking a second look back.  
"May-"  
"Let's go Campbell!" Mr. Saunders explained. Cam took sighed and obeyed his fathers orders. He didn't know who was more mad, his parents or Maya.  
XXXXXX  
"Sending you here was supposed to make a responsible young man! And all I see is an immature boy who skips class for some girl-"  
"She's not some girl! And I didn't cut school for just her!" Cam interrupted his screaming mom. They were in the kitchen, Cam sitting on a stool as his parents paced in front of him. His billet parents decided to go out, so the Saunders could have a proper discussion with their son.  
"Look, Maya is a very sweet girl but-"  
"But she is the only reason that I am here!"  
"What do you mean, Cam?" Mr. Saunders chimed in.  
"When I first got here, I hated it! Everyone depended on me to be the star hockey player, and I got bullied for it. The pressure was so hard, I couldn't take it. Breaking my arm wasn't an accident. I jumped off the catwalk, because I needed a break from hockey. Everything was horrible! I hated it all. And Maya made it better. She got me through everything. She helped me realize what I truly loved about hockey, and she made it so I could actually enjoy the game. When I say I need her, I literally mean I need her; physically and mentally. If it wasn't for her, I'd be back at home with the quitter status and almost no chance at a hockey career. Ever since her, I've been better at hockey, my grades have improved, and I'm happy all the time! She's literally the only reason I actually enjoy being here."  
Cam's parents were silent.  
"Why didn't you tell us?" Mrs. Saunders said.  
"I tried, but you just talked about what a great opportunity it is and how lucky I am, I didn't want to let you down."  
"Honey, we are proud of you no matter what!" Mrs. Saunders said.  
"It's been a long day, why don't you just go up to your room, we'll talk about this more tomorrow."  
Cam just nodded and went upstairs. When he got there he pulled out his phone, thankful his parents didn't take it away. He immediately started dialing Maya's number.

XXX

12 missed calls from Cam. You'd think he'd realize Maya was ignoring him, or at least assume her parents took her phone away. But no, the calls just never stopped.  
Maya went through a lot of yelling. Her parents told her how infuriated and disappointed they were. But she just sat there listening. All she could think about was the fact that Cam never told his parents they got back together. Was he ashamed of her?  
Maya vaguely told her parents what happened when they asked about what Mrs. Saunders was saying about the breakup. She told them how they broke up and got back together, and how she figured Cam never told them they got back together.  
Her parents took pity on her then. They sent her to her room when they saw how upset she was. She was also super pissed. She just wanted to know why he kept it a secret, and there was only one way she would figure it out.  
"You have one minute," she said answering her phone.  
"I swear i was going to tell them I just wanted to wait until they were back home. I figured all they would do is bug us and it was best to just leave them out of our relationship. I'm so sorry I was wrong and selfish and I should have just told them. I love you so much and I promise I will never hurt you like that again please forgive me?" Cam gasped for air. He was talking so fast just in case Maya hung up on him.  
She giggled. He was just too cute.  
"Does that laugh-which I love so much I might add-indicate you forgive me?"  
She stopped laughing, and just sighed.  
"I mean it when I say that I had no intention of hurting you whatsoever, I promise."  
"It's not that I don't believe you, it just bothers me that we had to hide our relationship from your parents in order to stay happy. Sneaking around, lying, keeping secrets; it's everything I'm not," Maya said into the phone.  
Cam sighed, "I know. I hate what they are making us do, what I have been making you do. I'm sorry."  
It was quiet for a second. Not an awkward silence, but I thoughtful one.  
"Where do we stand now?" Cam asked bluntly.  
"I honestly don't know. We tried breaking up, and we all know how well that went," Maya said. Cam smiled at the thought. The fact that they both realize they can't be apart makes him smile, and gives him hope for their future.  
"We can't break up. Two people who love each other as much as we do shouldn't have to be apart."  
She smiled, "I know. We'll just have to be honest. Tell your parents that they can't keep us apart, no matter how they feel towards me."  
Their conversation was interrupted when Maya's mom called her down, telling her she had a visitor.  
"Uh Cam, I gotta go. I'll call you later okay?"  
"Okay, I love you."  
"I love you, more," Maya quickly hung up before he could rebuttal. She heard a knock on her bedroom door and slowly went towards it. She put her phone aside as she opened her bedroom door, to see Mrs. Saunders standing opposite of her.\

* * *

_**I hope you liked it! I will try to update asap but I really can't make any promises! Don't give up on this story, I'll make it very clear when I will officially end the story don't worry! In the meantime, please review it means the world to me! xoxo**_


End file.
